midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic
Psychics are humans with special, supernatural gifts, such as the ability to communicate with the dead, that are introduced in Midnight, Texas. Mediums and Gypsies seems to be sub-classifications for psychics and such terminology has been used interchangeably, though it is unknown if they possess the same abilities. Origin The origins of psychics is currently unknown although it has been proved that psychic powers are a trait passed in bloodlines, from one generation to the next. Sometimes it is possible that the trait doesn't manifest itself in some descendants, as it skips a generation , or that it's even bred out altogether from a family. However, psychic powers may again be bred into a family through marriage to another psychic family, thus passing the trait on to future generations. Physical Appearance Psychics seem to hold and possess the exact physical makeup as regular humans. Strengths *'Mediumship:' Psychics can hear, see, and communicate with the dead. *'Pharmaceutical Impairment:' Psychics are not immune to the effects of drugs. Manfred frequently takes pain-killers to ease ailments of possession and to weaken his ability to communicate with ghosts. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Psychics are still human, thus they are susceptible to mortal ailments and afflictions, physical injury, and death. *'Possession:' Psychics are susceptible to possession from the ghosts that they summon. While it seems unavoidable, powerful psychics can expel the possessing ghost. Psychics are also ghosts' entryways back into the mortal world. *'Blood Moons:' Though not a direct "weakness", blood moons create potent psychic environments that can be a conduit for evil. Nights of blood moons can be considered dangerous to psychics, so much so that neither Xylda nor Manfred would perform readings. Psychic's Tools *'Personal Artifacts:' Items that belonged to the deceased, such as a wedding band, that helps the psychic connect to and summon the ghost in question during a séance. *'Ouija Boards:' A board, consisting of various degrees of ornate designs of printed letters, numbers, and other sigils. A planchette pointer is used on it during a séance to receive answers to questions from ghosts summoned. *'The Hamsa:' A talisman used to ward off evil spirits. *'Mirrors:' It is unknown how they are used in regards to psychics, but Manfred Bernardo indicates that when used in séances, things can get messy. *'Salt:' Salt can protect individuals against ghosts, as they cannot cross a salt barrier. Notable Psychics *Barnabas Bernardo *Manfred's great-great-great-great Grandma *Xylda *Manfred Bernardo *Hightower Bloodline (Formerly; present day bloodline no longer has these abilities) Notable Gypsies *Hightower *Grace Barrone *Sheila Barrone *Mary (Bloodline considered "defiled" by Grace; mixed with weretiger bloodline) *Django *Duke Trivia *The terms Psychic, Medium, and Gypsy have all been used interchangeably to describe similar characteristics. **Manfred has been referred to as a "Medium". In this case, he is both a psychic and a medium, though it is unclear if all psychics are mediums. **Xylda has been referred to as a "Gypsy Psychic" and possesses similar, if not exactly the same abilities as Manfred, given that he's her grandson. **Hightower is been referred to as a "Gypsy", though in his case, he possesses no psychic abilities. *Through unknown means, likely having multiple generations of non-psychic children, the Hightower bloodline bred out the psychic familial trait. **This indicates that even though it's a supernatural ability, being psychic and/or a medium is hereditary. This ability, however, can skip generations, such as Manfred's mom as both Xylda and Manfred both possessed this ability. Gallery MTX 101-003-Rachel.png|Séance MTX 101-059-Ouija Board.png|Quija Board MTX 101-061-Evil Eye Hamsa.png|The Hamsa MTX 102-Manfred-Mirror.png|Mirror References Category:Species Category:Psychics